Elementals
When the energy inherent in one of the four elements - Fire, Water, Air, and Earth - becomes incarnate, the creatures thus formed are known as Elementals. Although there is really no such thing as an Elemental's "natural form", each has a familiar manifestation, which is basically humanoid; this is due to the fact that most Elementals are summoned by Elementalist Wizards or Druidic Priests and they usually respond my imitating the form of their summoners. Each of the four Elemental types has special powers unique to itself. However, all Elementals share many common features, with the same rules applying to each. General Rules Elementals are temporarily physical manifestations of the four natural forces of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. They have no real sense of personal identity or individual intelligence. Their memories are those of their element as a whole; sometimes an Elemental will appear to be very wise, while at other times it can seem very stupid. In reality, they lack anything that a human would recognise as intelligence; they never question anything, they do not make judgments of any kind, and they have no self-motivation. They will obey the commands of their summoners and are destroyed if they are slain. Some Elementals may cast spells. These are always successful and Elementals do not have a Magic Level, as they draw their energy directly from the world source. An Elemental is not of a fixed size. Elementals of a certain size may split into smaller Elementals or combine into larger ones at the beginning of their turn. Split Elementals do not operate as a unit, but are treated as individuals. A 'Standard' Elemental is size '10' and has the profile given here. As you can see, all of its characteristics are 9 or 90. The Elemental may split up into two size '5' Elementals, ten size '1' Elementals, or whatever the summoner wishes. The characteristics are always equivalent to the creature's size or size times 9, as appropriate. For every 9 W suffered by an Elemental, its size is reduced by 1 and, thus, all its characteristics will be reduced by 1 or 9, as appropriate. So, a size '4' Elemental taking 9 W will become a size '3' Elemental and all characteristics will change accordingly. Elementals cannot be harmed by normal weapons. Their own attacks may be made in any direction, irrespective of facing. Attacks from an Elemental are magical and can wound creatures which are immune to non-magical weapons. Occasionally, Elementals of differing types can come into conflict with each other. In such cases, add up the total size value of each type in hand-to-hand range. The type with the highest total value wins and the other Elementals are destroyed; the victorious Elemental is, however, reduced in size by an amount equal to the total size of the Elementals which it has defeated. For example, a size 10 Fire Elemental will defeat two size 3 Earth Elementals, but it will itself be reduced to size 4 in the process. If the totals of the two sides are the same, then both types will be destroyed. Air Elemental Air Elementals are often invisible or take the form of a swirling cloudy figure. They may move over and attack anything in contact with the air. Air Elementals may not move through a barrier of any of the other elements, but may move around or over them, if possible. They may not move underground or through water, but they suffer no other movement restrictions or penalties. An Air Elemental of size 5 or greater can cast one Wind Blast spell per round. Earth Elemental Earth Elementals have a rough, stoney hide in any form they take. They may move through solid objects of stone or metal at will, including walls, doors, and the ground itself. They may not cross a barrier composed of one of the other elements, although they may go under or around such a barrier, if they can do so without losing contact with the earth. They must remain in contact with the ground at all times; if an Earth Elemental is detached from the ground, it crumbles to dust and is instantly destroyed. An Earth Elemental of size 5 or greater can cast one Assault Of Stones spell per round. Fire Elemental Fire Elementals appear as figures of animated flame. They may move freely, provided that they remain in contact with both earth and air; if a Fire Elemental loses contact with the ground or is cut off from the air, it is extinguished and ceases to exist. A Fire Elemental cannot cross a barrier of any of the other elements. It cannot move through solid objects, but can seep through structures which are not air-tight at normal movement rates. Fire Elementals which are stranded over water are destroyed; heavy rain may also destroy a Fire Elemental. Each blow from a Fire Elemental causes D6 points of fire damage. A Fire Elemental of size 5 or greater can cast one Fire Ball spell per round. Water Elemental Water Elementals can take the form of huge waves or waterspouts in a body of water such as a sea or lake and appear as torrential, driving rain over land. They can move between earth and air at normal movement rates, but cannot wholly enter either the earth or the air. In addition, they may move through any body of water, including underground rivers and drains. A Water Elemental of size 5 or greater can cast one Lightning Bolt spell per round. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary